Endless Dawn
by Hikaru Higarashi
Summary: even though i pondered too much on that matter, I just can't understand why it has to be out of logical reasons. it's very frustrating to look for the right answers...full summary inside review and review...


**Me and My precious Family**

**(An introduction)**

**Preface**

Even though I pondered too much on _that_ matter,

I just can't understand why it has to be out of logical reasons.

It's very frustrating to look for the right answers,

But no one ever answered me the way I expected it to be.

_How can you tell if it's true love or not?_

I sighed in defeat.

Even Jasper, the _Emotion Master_,

Doesn't know the answer to that stupid question.

**(A/N: don't worry even the author doesn't know.)**

*** * * * ***

Hi the name is _Edward_...Edward Cullen. I live outside the town of Forks Washington.

My father's name is _Carlisle Cullen_ and he's a doctor of the said town.

He's the most understanding, caring, calm and loving father I ever know, even though we're not really related. I idolized him and loved him as my own my father.

And my mom's name is _Esme Cullen_; she's exactly the same as Carlisle. She tried to divide equally her time, affection, love, care, and so much more, among us. _I wished she's my true mom and he's my true dad._

I have a brother and a sister. I would like to start with my brother, and he's name is _Emmett_. He's the strongest and the biggest among us. Most of the time, he's careless, selfless and passionate guy. He would really prefer to _die_ just to save our family and he's such a nice brother and a true friend. He already got a wife, and her name is _Rosalie Hale_. Fuck! Why did my tongue tastes awfully wrong whenever I say her name? Anyway let's get going.

Rosalie...ugh! Let's get her a nickname...let's call her _Bitchy_. As you noticed, I really hate bitchy because she annoys the hell out of me. She even tried to seduce me and, that's not all, she's freaking-annoying, ego-centric old hag who only cares about her beauty and not to mention her brains which I _doubted_ she has one.

Next is my sister and her name is _Alice_. She's incredibly graceful, has a high-pitched voice and the obvious she's the shortest amongst the family members. She's the joy bringer of the family, the one who has a big mouth, she always get what she wants, she terribly mischievous. But on the contrary, she's a wonderful person. _Hey wait! There's something wrong with that line. We're not humans anymore! Scratch that last word._

Vampire, inside and out. She's a positive thinker, always knows how to act right under any circumstances, has a straight and sound mind when it comes to decision making. And maybe that's the reason why God endowed her a gift to foresee the future. And before I totally forgot, she's our _manager_. Yeah, you heard me right. You know why? She wants us to appear as a _super-hot model_. Anyway, it doesn't bug me and the others as well. She has a boyfriend and the name is _Jasper Hale_.

Don't be mistaken, we're not related through blood but we treat each other as _family_ not a coven of vampires. Ro - Bitchy and Jasp weren't biologically brothers and sisters. Jasp is a nice guy and easy to get along with but we aren't that close.

As you can see, my family is one of a kind. We possess a deepest and darkest secret and that is we are **bloody vampires**. But we could manage to get along with humans _especially_ me who, is very much available, exceedingly gorgeous, the most genius man in the town, superb rich kid, and all the girls dreamt for _Mr. Perfect_ is already in me.

**(A/N: show off!)**

I'm only 17 years old in human time, but in reality, I'm already.... hmmm…I really don't know. I lost track on time.

**(A/N: I got forks, knives, axes, and samurais here! -glaring evilly-)**

Alright! Alright! Calm down! Geez so hot headed. I was just trying to make a joke! In vampire time, I'm already... (drums started to roll)…97 years old. Happy Ms. author?! You're already getting on my nerves.

**(A/N: whatever looser!) **

Damn you - ! Alright never mind! Sorry for the interruption my dear readers, but that's all about me and my precious family. See you on the next chap. Please post a review, I know you want to do that. I'm looking forward to it.

*** * * * ***

**A/N: Hey you don't have to steal my line!**

**Anyway, I hope you like the intro.**

**I'm looking forward for your reviews.**

**Thanks everyone.**


End file.
